<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To wish for dreams of love by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964937">To wish for dreams of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream World, Dreams, Dreams affecting reality, Ljósálfheimr, Low-key FEH 2 Prequel, M/M, Memory Loss, dream meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the worlds of dreams, all wishes can come true, no matter how hard to do, or impossible to fulfill.</p>
<p>Eufonse Fic for KicktheMatt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To wish for dreams of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/gifts">KicktheMatt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello! Let’s take a trip, to the world of your dreams?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Euden was… Dreaming. He could tell he was. However, it felt different. It was ‘grounded’, in a way he only felt once, just before Peng Lai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… He wouldn’t understand anything just standing still. Walking forward, Euden wondered if someone called him to this place, like the previous time. It was certainly a possibility, but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, that question decided to answer itself. Noticing a familiar presence, he turned around in relief, already exclaiming, “Notte-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, that wasn’t her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, it was… A fairy? If so, she was certainly much bigger than Notte ever was. Her hair and clothes alike seemed to morph from hair and fabric into plants, creating a sight that he supposed was one with nature, even if it merged a bit weirdly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he expected her to explain something, the fairy instead began practically dancing in delight as she floated around, giggling and sparkling all over, with whatever murmurs she said being unheard by Euden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he decided it was time to interrupt her, “Excuse me? Erm, miss… EXCUSE ME!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m just so happy I finally found you!” She announced, still beaming, “Euden! You’re Euden, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Yes, I am. You are? And, how do you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! My name is Peony. I’m a ljósálfar from ljósálfheimr. I have the power to grant pleasant dreams, but for that, I’ll need your help!” She said, as if that fully explained everything, before grabbing Euden’s arm and attempting to pull him forward. “So, come on, there is someone that needs your help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re a what from whe- Wait!” With that, he stood his ground, making the faerie pout, “I’m more than willing to help, but I have to know what this is about, first. So, please. Tell me. Why do you need me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she gave up and said, “Your name is Euden, seventh scion of Alberia, and King of New Alberia, are you not? I have come to ask you to accompany me. Because Alfonse wants to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a surprise that hit him strongly, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alfonse? You’re from Askr, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’ve already mentioned the realm I’m from! Ljósálfheimr!” She said, effortlessly repeating a name Euden was still struggling with a bit, “You see, I’m responsible for taking care of the dreams of mortals, and Alfonse is one which I have been protecting since he was a child… So, I want you two to reunite. He already dreams of you very oftenly. But I want to give him the real thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Euden’s heart started beating faster the moment that Alfonse was mentioned, he would not lie. However, at the same time, he was worried, “But… When he came to my world, it was thrown in disarray. And I most likely won’t be able to return to Alberia without Otherworld Fragments. A-and…. I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he was about to say pained him. But it was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved Alfonse. He loved him, with the intensity he once thought he’d never feel. But, he couldn’t abandon Alberia. He couldn’t let go of their quest to help Zethia and the Kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... It’s true that you two can’t meet in the waking world. But, in the dream realms, it’s fair game!” Peony said, full of optimism, “It took me quite some time to bridge your worlds, and I needed some help, but you and Alfonse should be able to visit each other all the time now! Not quite the same thing as when awake, I guess, but it’s something, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Euden allowed himself to regain his optimism “You mean it? Truly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! No collateral damage will come to either of your worlds!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... Although!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>There was he, in the middle of the hazy, picturesque dream world that was Ljósálfheimr. The same blue hair, the same blond highlights… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Euden, too, had plenty of dreams over him. But he could feel it. This one was the real deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that just made him so...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alfonse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned around, eyes widening as he saw just who was running in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... so happy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing himself at Alfonse, the man, stumbling a bit, still managed to keep his standing and carry Euden, whose enthusiasm didn’t waste time, head going downwards to meet the other mouth in a contact that they had only indulged briefly, a long, long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the initial meeting ending, the Askran still remained in shock, before he finally asked, scared of the possibility that this would fade away into nothing, just like previous dreams, “Euden… Is this you? Is this really you? Are you the gift Peony mentioned she had for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I am. And, that isn’t really a fair description. Seeing you again is just as much of a gift to me.” At that point, he decided to put his feet on the ground again, in order to not exhaust his beloved any further, “It has been a while. I’m beyond glad to see you again, Alfonse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As am I, to see you.” He agreed, holding on to Euden’s hands, before noticing, “Your appearance has changed a bit, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes. I decided to do so, after some of the events that went on in Alberia.” He replied, with his appearance having already all but faded into something he didn’t notice anymore, “Well… What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freeing one of his hands to run it through the blond, slicked-back hair, he answered, “It’s beautiful. Then again, you always were, Euden. Be it in Askr, Alberia, or our mutual dreams.” With a smile that he hadn’t let out in a while, Alfonse said, “And I love you, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Alfonse was the one who closed the distance, as they kissed time and time again, before catching up on things small and big.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But… You won't remember this. Not properly, at least. Dreams are always hazy, are they not? These meetings, they'll be like that, too. Even so, do you want to meet him again?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Yes. Even if both of us barely remember, I want to be by his side as much as I can, until a more permanent solution shows up."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Another night of dreams. But, this time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alfonse? Are you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is not here, I'm sorry. He's too busy awake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, he saw not Peony or Alfonse, but rather a small kid, with hair as blue as the sky, and as flowy as the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Oh, hello there, little one. Are you a ljósálfar like Peony?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I'm human, like you. But I'm one who knows of this dream world. I can change things here… and in the real world." She explained, "I'm the one who helped Peony. My name is Azura."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding to that explanation, deciding that she would be the expert in this, he questioned, "So, are Alfonse and the others ok, right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but they're busy. Every day, the Divine threatens to strike them down. And yet, they keep fighting." Azura said, before she asked, looking at Euden's worried expression, "Would you like to help him, personally?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? But-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Explain to me enough, how you travel between worlds, and I should be able to recreate the power, and it'll show up somewhere in Askr. However, I can't guarantee it'll be all good. War and destruction is just as likely to follow, before you and Alfonse are properly reunited." With that, she asked, "Are you alright with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Yes. I am. Because, no matter what, as long as we are together, we'll be able to defy it all." Euden decided, before beginning the explanation, "To travel through worlds, Otherworld Fragments are used. They're purple chunks of rock, which ooze of Magic from the space in-between worlds. Loki got some, last time, and…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more he spoke, the more the object began materializing on Azura's hands. At last, once it was solid enough, it rocketed skywards, vanishing into the horizon. With that, the blue-haired girl said, "It's gone. Somewhere in Askr, someone will open the gate to Alberia, sooner or later." With a smile, she said goodbye, fading into the air, "Farewell, Euden. And good luck to you both."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this world of dreams, Euden prepared himself for things he would forget were coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Softly, as both of them laid in the ground, looking at one another, the grass cushioning them, Alfonse said, “I think it’s time I go back. But I’ll return tomorrow. I promise I’ll remember to. Will you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. I’ll never abandon you, Alfonse. Ever. You don't have to worry about me, for we’ll be together always.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One last kiss, before their memories erased things they did and would do together, over and over again, in this dream world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>… Yes. Together, they’d triumph against all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>